


Who Knew An Abnormally High Heart Rate Would Score Me A Date?

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based On This Cute Ass Video I Saw, F/F, Happy Ending, I Don't Know If Any Of You Know What I'm Talking About, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena's Heart Can't Function Right, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: “What’s going on there, Luthor? Need me to get Dr. Whackass in here?” Genuine concern pours out of Alex’s mouth faster than Lena can begin to think of an answer. Kara says she’s going to grab some ice chips and Alex snaps her fingers in front of Lena’s face, who is staring at the Kryptonian’s retreating form, still looking for an answer.“I’m fine.” Lena lies, still unable to conjure up a clear and concise answer. “I just got worried when Kara said she was… ya know… umm… that poor cat.”“Somehow I don’t think that’s the pussy that’s suffering right now.”“Alex!”ORLena ends up in the hospital after an attempt on her life. You would think the problem would be her broken arm. But it turns out her heart is broken too. Anytime Kara walks into the room, her heart rate goes up. And it doesn't take long for everyone else on planet earth to figure that out either and she wishes that attempt on her life was a success.





	Who Knew An Abnormally High Heart Rate Would Score Me A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lena. Can't control her heart. Hilarious though. Enjoy!

Lena Luthor is not one to be careless. Her lab safety is what one would normally call impeccable. Her day to day safety also happens to be enhanced by the several bodyguards that Jess insists that she needs whenever she’s going somewhere even slightly questionable. So, Lena should statistically, not be in the hospital right now. Alas, an attempt on her life by a disgruntled ex-employee of the former Luthor Corp has left her with a broken arm. A broken arm which was courtesy of a tackle to the ground by a one Kara Danvers. But if the hero hadn’t been there, the bullet would have gone right through her and Lena wouldn’t be thinking about telling Kara how she really feels. Yet here she is, right now, trapped in her own hospital with an obscene amount of people surrounding her bed, none of whom she cares for. 

“Is there a reason every resident and nurse seems to be waltzing in and out of my room, Dr. Murphy?” Lena’s irritation isn’t just present in her voice. Her face also shows distaste for the current situation she’s been placed in wherein each person in the room seems to be looking at her in wonderment. 

“I apologize Miss Luthor, but it is a necessity to have you checked over completely.” Dr. Murphy speaks softly as he looks away from the chart in his hands.

“I understand. But since when did a broken arm and light bruising become such an amazement? Do you usually dedicate this much of your time, resources, and people to such things?”

“Well, you do own the hospital.” 

“I’m aware. I’m also aware of the needle being shoved into my vein by one of your clueless interns.” The glare that Lena levels at the new doctor, who has been trying for three minutes to take some blood from her, scares off him as well as all the other personnel who had been scurrying around the room since she had gotten here. “Now if you and your team could draw my blood and be on your way, that would be fantastic.”

“Yes, but I-.”

“Lena Luthor, giving the doctors a hard time. I can’t say I’m surprised.” A voice pierces through the annoyance of a conversation that Lena was having. 

“I, however, can say that I am surprised to see you here.” Lena’s once very present scowl had softened into a smirk at the presence of a Danvers. Not the Danvers she was hoping for, but a Danvers nonetheless. 

Alex does her best impression of the angry look she had seen on Lena’s face just seconds earlier, and the last of the staff fades out. Lena simply rolls her eyes as Alex uncrosses her arms and melts back into the softy she knows that the agent really is. 

“I figured you could use a visitor of sorts. I’m not going to sign your cast or anything. But someone should be here to keep you company. Even if it’s only your second favorite Danvers sister.” Alex smiles even with thinly-veiled sarcasm laced in her voice. “Also, nice outfit.”

Lena scoffs as she looks down at the standard-issued paper gown she’s wearing. You would think they would have left her to her normal clothes, but everyone insisted that she put the silly garment on as she was properly checked for any other injuries, internal or external. “How do you know you’re my second favorite? And to that last comment, bite me.”

“I know because I bet if you said that last statement to Kara, she might actually do it.” Alex’s shit-eating grin causes Lena to nearly get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to die of embarrassment. Of course, Alex was aware of Lena’s long-lived crush on her baby sister, but that didn’t mean she had the right to tease her about it.

“You know I could have you sent out too.” 

“Ah, but you won’t. Besides I’m here to entertain you until the others show up.”

“I will if you keep harassing me.”

“I would hardly call my words harassment. I’m simply giving you a gentle nudge in the right direction.”

“That direction being…”

“You know exactly what I mean. I don’t know why you and Kara are still going in circles. Do you know how obvious your eye-fucking is?”

“I do no such thing.”

“Really? Because my sister does it right back.” Lena knows she’s lost this argument when she feels the need to submerge herself under a scratchy beige blanket, provided to her so generously by a hospital that she swears she gave more of a budget to for this kind of thing. But she doesn’t dwell on it for long when she hears a certain bout of rowdiness coming their way.

“Lena!” Winn is the first to reach her bedside, shoving Alex out of the way who then retaliates with a smack to the side of his head. “Ow! I was just trying to give her a hug.”

“Luthor doesn’t do hugs.” Alex chimes in as she also takes the hand that hit Winn and uses it to shove him in the direction of the couch on the back wall of the room.

“What she said.” Lena points to Alex with the arm that isn’t constricted to a cast.

“Well, that’s just until Kara gets here.” Winn bites back as he pouts from his spot on the sunken-in piece of furniture. James soon plops down next to him, nodding to the Luthor shortly before he releases the balloons in his hands and agrees with Winn’s comment. They’re soon lost in chatter, but Lena doesn’t mind as she sees Nia and Brainy coming in from the hallway.

“I would just like to announce that I did not predict that this was something that was going to occur today.” Brainy’s voice cuts through the air with a thundering tone that makes Lena’s head throb. She had been hurting all over, especially since it was concrete that she landed on. At least she didn’t have a concussion. Just a mild headache now thanks to the fluorescent white overhead lights and the company that seems to be ever increasing. 

“Lena, I’m so sorry that this didn’t appear in my dreams.” Nia at least has the ability to be apologetic whereas Brainy is still trying to explain himself.

“My calculations were all over the place and-”

“Little boxes. This is one of those little boxes moments.”

“Oh. I see. I shall... as you humans say… shut up now.”

“Thank you, Brainy.” As Lena rubs away the tenseness that is still building in her head, a voice down the hall startles her into sitting up more.

“Awh look Luthor, guess your favorite Danvers could make it after all.” Alex smugly notes Lena’s face as her sister’s voice begins to grow louder, missing the fact that Lena’s heart rate has also begun to rise slightly. 

“Doctor, you don’t understand. She hit her head. How are you so sure she doesn’t have a conc- Lena!” The abrupt halt of Kara’s question leaves Dr. Murphy to stand to the side while the girl sprints over to Lena’s bed. “Lena, I know this is your hospital, but do you see the way they’re running this place?!”

“I can assure you she doesn’t have a concussion, Miss Danvers.” Dr. Murphy cuts in.

“And I can assure you that she will be getting another check over by you personally when we all leave.” Kara’s forcefulness with her words is enough for the doctor to nod in understanding and head to the nurse’s station where Kara had found him earlier. 

With a very protective Kara Danvers present in her room, Lena’s heart rate surges even further. The fact that her friend, for a lack of better terms, is being so overly defensive of her… it may or may not be doing something to Lena. And of course, the only thing giving that away is her slightly pink dusted face and the steady increase of high-pitched beeping. But somehow, there had yet to be a comment about it.

“Kara, I thought you had Supergirl duties to take care of?” Alex questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Did the smell of smoke not hit you yet? It took me way longer to put out that I thought it would. Then, there was the usual cat stuck in a tree situation. And finally, I had to stop a bank robbery. All while worrying about this one right here.” Lena’s heart had just begun to settle. It really had. But now, her heart began to betray her again with Kara’s last words, and this time someone took notice.

“What’s going on there, Luthor? Need me to get Dr. Whackass in here?” Genuine concern pours out of Alex’s mouth faster than Lena can begin to think of an answer. Kara says she’s going to grab some ice chips and Alex snaps her fingers in front of Lena’s face, who is staring at the Kryptonian’s retreating form, still looking for an answer.

“I’m fine.” Lena lies, still unable to conjure up a clear and concise answer. “I just got worried when Kara said she was… ya know… umm… that poor cat.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s the pussy that’s suffering right now.” 

“Alex!”

“Calm down. None of the others heard it.” Lena nearly breaks her neck at the fast pace she’s scanning the others for any sign that they heard what Alex had just said. “I just hope Kara caught it from all the way down the hall. If not, I’m sure she has other... superior senses that she’ll be able to detect your growing problem with.”

“I don’t have any problem right now.”

“I hope they didn’t take your underwear too. I bet Kara’s going to want to lie with you when she comes back. Who knows how she’ll react to, say, a wet spot.”

“I am going to kill you with my own bare hands.”

“Hmm, I guess I’ll let you give it a try when that neon green cast of yours comes off.” Alex’s smirk soon subsides to her usual resting face as Kara waltzes back in with a bucket of ice far bigger than necessary. Lena didn’t even want any. She just wanted the girl to stop leaving her. 

The moment after she had hit the ground, Kara had disappeared. Of course, she had to protect her identity since they were in public, but it still hurt when Lena opened her eyes to find there was only blue sky and not the blue eyes she was hoping for. 

“Hey, Lena. Lena. Lena!” Lena is removed from the memory by an uneasy looking Kara. She stares up at the girl blankly, unaware of what was suddenly going on. It appeared that the others who had arrived earlier had joined Kara in casting worried glances at her while also being too close for comfort.

“Uhh, what are you all doing?”

“Your heart rate is way into the 100s. Should we get the doctor? Do you feel pain anywhere? What’s wrong?” Kara fires off a line of a thousand questions before Lena responds.

“Kara stop. I’m alright.” 

With Lena’s declaration of reassurance and the decreasing number on the monitor, Winn and James return to the couch, lost in conversation about one of Catco’s newest additions to the break room: a state-of-the-art Keurig. Which is apparently, more important than a bed-ridden Lena. She wishes she was cleared to leave. This has been way too much social interaction for a day and not enough work time. 

Brainy had just whispered something to Nia, who giggles lightly before exiting the room without telling anyone why or where she’s going. 

“Kara.” Brainy announces too loudly again, this time causing Lena to wince at the sheer proximity of his voice to her ears. “Would you mind stepping outside for a second? Actually, would all of you mind stepping outside until I tell you to come in?”

“I guess.” Kara looks unsure but shrugs. Alex shoots Brainy a skeptical look as she walks backward towards the door with Kara in tow. James and Winn seem bothered that their conversation is interrupted, but they proceed to follow the sisters into the hallway as well.

“Alright, Lena, look at the door for me.”

“Okay…”

“Nia, come in.” Nia clearly was given her instructions before the others because she appears from the other side of the hall out of nowhere and walks through the doorway, grinning wider than Lena had ever seen her grin.

“Alright, Brainy, what are you doing?” Lena grows perturbed when Brainy chooses to ignore the question she so rightfully deserved to pose.

“Winn, you next.” Winn is fiddling with his hands, confused with the current experiment that Brainy seems to be conducting.

“Can you please stop this non-sense, Brainy? I’m already super tired and I don’t have time for games.” Lena wants to cross her arms and make Brainy know who the boss is here, but this cast would only threaten the likes of a ladybug. Whoever chose this shade of green for her deserved a special place reserved in hell. 

“James, if you will.” James walks in unbothered by Brainy’s usual weirdness, hands shoved in his pockets until he’s back to his place on the couch again.

“Brainy this isn’t funny anymore.” Lena’s plea falls on deaf ears.

“Alex will yo-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know what you’re up to, Dox. It’s a nice move.”

“Why thank you Age-”

“Save it. I’m just here for the next part.” Alex strides up to Lena and pats her on the shoulder and then moves back as not to shield her from the doorway. 

“Kara.” The last name is called and Lena now knows what he is up to. But it’s too late. A nervous-looking Kryptonian approaches the door cautiously and as soon as she steps through the entrance, her heart begins betraying her once again and Brainy knows his theory is correct.

“It would seem that any time Kara enters the room, Lena’s heart undergoes an involuntary reaction. If any of you don’t believe me, the monitor says it all.” All pairs of eyes in that room look towards the aforementioned object and Lena does her best to hide her growing blush under the thin blanket. But as she does so, she exposes herself to Kara and Alex who are standing close enough to see a flash of black panties. Lena hastily tries to cover up again but becomes further embarrassed when Kara scans her body with her eyes.

“Need help?”

“Not from you.”

“Wait. I’m sorry. One second.” Kara rushes out the door once again and Lena starts to calm down. Alex is trying her hardest to stifle a laugh. Winn and James have finally taken interest in her. And Brainy and Nia are just looking at her with their heads tilted cutely as if they were puppies. Lena can’t stay mad for long, but she also can’t keep her heart rate under control either. So when Kara reappears just a minute later, a smile on her face like the Cheshire cat, the monitor goes haywire again and Kara loses it.

“Oh, my Rao. This is the cutest thing ever. I can’t-” What Kara was going to say is cut off by her laughter. It’s cute and it’s authentic… and it causes Lena’s heart to beat even faster. Of course, as a side effect of Lena’s inability to control one organ, a hoard of doctors and nurses come flying in, concern etched on all of their faces. 

They become slightly perplexed when they notice that laughter is slowly traveling around the room to each of Miss Luthor’s visitors, but it is soon remedied by a one Agent Danvers who seems all to happy to be explaining the reason behind the influx of beeping that rings around the room with the sound of slowly subsiding giggling.

“What did I say about bringing the entire hospital staff in here?!” Lena returns to her usual business-like strictness, addressing those who had walked into her room rudely unannounced and with interruption.

“We’re sorry, Miss Luthor.” An intern squeaks out. “It’s just that you have had abnormally high spikes in your heart rate in the last twenty minutes. We now know the ehm, well the umm.. source… and yeah… we should be good to go.” All personnel exit the room carefully, but not before suppressing a wide array of different noises at the discovery that the uptick in Miss Luthor’s stats was indeed a person and not an urgent and critical medical issue. 

At the departure of the last staff member, Kara picks back up.

“Lena. I don’t mean to embarrass you, but I’m flattered really.”

“Too late. Everyone can go before I actually die of the embarrassment.”

Winn and James actually heed Lena’s advice and leave the room. Brainy and Nia share a look and decide that it’s best that they go as well. Alex is almost reluctant to go because she knows she’s going to be missing out on an important moment in Kara’s life, but she flees the room as the others do, winking at Lena on the way out.

“I hope you know I’m not going.”

“You’re not everyone.”

“Oh, I’m not?” Lena’s heart rate skyrockets again at Kara’s teasing tone. “Oh, I’m not.” The smug look that crosses Kara’s face warrants another reaction from Lena at Kara’s realization that she’s affecting her. Stupid, stupid heart. 

“Kara, I’ve had enough for one day. Please let this go.”

“I most definitely will not. I am entirely in awe that Lena Luthor even has a heart, nevermind one that beats for me.”

“Are you really?”

“What?”

“In awe?”

“I suppose not.” Kara’s smirk fades into seriousness. “It was about time I had enough of a reason to ask you out.”

“To do… to do what now?” Lena’s shaky voice barely gets the words across. But Kara’s superhearing picks up well enough on it.

“Go out with me or rather… you know what? No. That’s too small. I want you, Lena. I want you to be my girlfriend. We’ve been ignoring feelings for a long time. And I don’t want to waste any more of it. You could have died today if I hadn’t been there.”

“I did have four bodyguards around me.” Lena deflects from the real topic of their conversation.

“As I said, you could have died today if I hadn’t been there.” Lena produces a loud laugh at that. Jess would be mildly offended had she heard Kara’s comment. She had to go through a lengthy hiring process to find said bodyguards and had put in a good deal of effort to screen them and make sure they themselves were not going to be the danger. 

“Well, I didn’t die.”

“And since you didn’t, please be my girlfriend.” The incessant beeping that starts up again in Kara’s ear is enough of an answer for her. 

“I really need to get this heart of mine under control. But yes, if it wasn’t evident, I do want to be your girlfriend.”

A large crunch is heard in the corner of the room and both Lena and Kara turn their heads to see Alex feasting on ice chips like they’re popcorn. 

“Alex, what in Rao’s name are you doing?” Kara couldn’t even sound less annoyed right now if she tried. 

“I couldn’t miss the show. So, I snuck back in and here I am.”

“Why is your phone’s camera pointed at us?” Lena is the next one to question Alex.

“Video for the future.” Alex says as if it’s the most normal thing in the world

“The future?” Lena parrots.

“Your wedding, duh.” Another thing that Alex says so simply as if it has no weight to it.

“Okay, Alex. I think you’ve had enough ice chips for today.” Kara speeds over and takes the steel bucket from her sister’s hands and places it on a small table by the door. 

“Hey, the only thing these are giving me is a brain freeze. I am of clear mind.”

“You’re also about to be of space. I’m going to hurl you up there until you feel sorry about interrupting our moment.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going now. Feel free to continue where you left off. Geez.” As Alex takes her sweet time to walk away, Kara moves back over to Lena’s bed. She looks behind her one last time, and Alex throws her hands up in surrender before fully exiting the room.

“Where were we?”

“I’m your girlfriend.”

“You’re my girlfriend.”

“And you’re my girlfriend.”

“And I’m your girlfriend.” Kara’s words trail off into nothing as she bends down, bringing herself until her lips are just before Lena’s.

“You going to kiss me or what?”

“Nope. Just wanted to make your heart jump some more.”

“You ass. I hate y-.” Lips crash against Lena’s and she knows they’re going to be bruised like the rest of her body. But she doesn’t care. All that is of importance is right here in front of her. And if it took a hitman, a broken arm, and a just as broken (in Lena’s opinion) heart to get her there, well then that’s all that mattered too.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know about the video I based this on where this girl kisses her girlfriend and then her heart rate goes from like the 70s to the 100s real fast. It's so funny and she's all like "baby" god i love it. okay bye


End file.
